


R&R Lutece

by Yomz



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomz/pseuds/Yomz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even quantum physicists get bored sometimes...</p>
<p>A snippet of conversation from my favorite twins of questionable morality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R&R Lutece

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered what prompted their baseball, painting, and waltzing scene. This would be a drabble if I had thought about it, but I only noticed the length after I had written it and liked it too much to butcher it.

"Ironic, isn’t it?"

“Hmm?”

“Together we are R and R Lutece. Not exactly fitting I would think.”

“Mmm. While I wholly agree that we have no predilection toward the latter, I believe our current state would arguably fit the former.”

“I suppose so, though we’re hardly at peace, brother.”

“Fair enough… Was there a reason you brought this up now of all times?”

“I simply thought we could use a break; this is our hundredth attempt after all.”

“And just what did you have in mind?”

(Cue baseball)

“You just want to hit something with a baseball bat, don’t you?”

“As Fink’s face is unavailable I thought perhaps a baseball would serve as an acceptable substitute.”


End file.
